ostojawowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Malandil Steyer
Statystyki Malandil Steyer * Siła 4 (+4) * Zręczność 2 * Percepcja 2 (+10) * Obrona 2 (20-100) * Inteligencja 5 * Wytrzymałość 3 (15) * Charyzma 5 Początek Malandil Steyer, urodzony na wyspie Dagaalkrieg w rodzinie Królewskiej Libertem. Był on dwudziestym siódmym dzieckiem Króla Lucjusza i Królowej Julii. Był drugim, czystej krwi. Władca Libertem miał zwyczaj utrzymywać duży harem, nie przeszkadzało to Królowej, która widząc szaleństwo pierwszego dziecka postawiła na swoim i zaciągnęła Króla do łóżka. W okresie dorastania Malandil szybko zorientował się, że Matka wybrała go jako następcę tronu. Postanowił on wtedy, za namową przyjaciela, poszerzyć swoją wiedzę odnośnie zarządzania państwem, dlatego wyruszył on bowiem do Akademii Królewskiej, gdzie studiował dyplomację i zarządzanie. Kiedy odkryto Kryptę, ciekawość Malandila wzięła górę. Namówił on Rektora Akademii, Rainharta Tolzena, aby zezwolił mu na dołączenie do ekspedycji, oczywiście za obietnice wyjawienia mu wszystkich tajemnic która spoczywały wewnątrz pradawnych kazamatów. Na wykopaliskach napotkał niejakiego Martina Sihlera, który przewodził całemu wydarzeniu. Postanowił on pokazać Malandilowi z kim uda się w pierwszej ekspedycji, prosto do mrocznej Krypty. W zespole znajdowało się parę ciekawych osobistości ze wszystkich zakątków wyspy: Łowczy, Anthony Reiner z Królestwa Libertem, Młoda Czarodziejka Anna również z Królestwa oraz Templariusz z Heilig, Michael Steelguard. Minęło parę chwil aby wszyscy mogli się lepiej poznać aż, nadszedł czas aby przejść przez drzwi Krypty. Drużyna z początku była bardzo optymistycznie nastawiona, przecież - co takiego mogło się kryć w mrocznej krypcie. Po krótkiej chwili, kiedy zanurzyli się w cienistą otchłań wszyscy zaczęli wypluwać z siebie hektolitry krwi, nie ominęło to nawet Malandila, jednak młody książę wiedział że musi przeć na przód, to co kryło się dalej, wzywało go... przyciągało do siebie. Aż - jego oczom ukazały się kamienne drzwi prowadzące do Grobowca, celu wyprawy. Drzwi rozstąpiły się przed nim, a jego oczom ukazał się nagrobek, na którym wygrawerowane było imię które paliło się karmazynowymi runami, Veronica... Nagle Malandil poczuł jak dookoła niego zbiera się mgła, a przed nim formuje się kobieta skąpana w szafirowej szacie z gorejącymi oczyma. Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego i złapała za nadgarstek, po czym przerzuciła na drugi koniec sali. Młody Książę podniósł się ostatkami sił i ruszył do ataku, zdołał przeciąć zjawę w pół, nawet odrąbać jej dłoń, jednak ujrzał jak dłoń po prostu wraca na swoje miejsce. Zjawa popatrzyła na niego i lekko go musnęła swoją ręka a ten wbił się w ścianę... Przebudzenie ...Malandil otworzył oczy, które rozgorzały czerwienią, rozejrzał się i widział... grobowiec, ten sam który w tamtym momencie objawiał się jako ostatnie co pamiętał. Przeszedł przez drzwi grobowca i udał się przed siebie aż ujrzał wyjście które niegdyś zaprowadziło go w tamte kazamaty. Światło słońca które niegdyś oświetlało wyspę, teraz chowało się za chmurami które niczym węże wiły się na niebie. Kiedy przekroczył próg, ujrzał panoramę wyspy, która niegdyś była jego domem. Jednak coś było nie tak, coś... wisiało w powietrzu. Postanowił więc udać się w miejsce, które po części mogło dać wiele odpowiedzi, do Królewskiej Akademii. Obejrzał się jedynie na Kryptę i ruszył. Kiedy zbliżał się do murów niegdysiejszego domu, jego oczom ukazały się chorągwie, ale nie jego ojca, a Alandila, jego Brata. Karmazynowa Sowa z Półksiężycem, powiewała na czarnej jak smoła fladze. Wtedy, czas jakby się zatrzymał. W głowie Malandila rozbrzmiał głos, czysty i piękny... głos. Była to Veronica. Obiecała mu wszechogarniającą potęgę, moc... i władzę. Młodzian jednak, wciąż był przy zmysłach. Wiedział... czuł że Veronica siedzi teraz w nim, jednak nie mogła zrobić nic, dopóki Malandil na to nie przyzwolił. Przez dłuższą chwilę młodzian dalej widział moc i potęgę, jednak zdołał wydobyć cenną, jak w tamtej chwili się zdawało, informację. Ile, tak na prawdę, leżał w krypcie. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił w mgnieniu oka czas zaczął płynąć z powrotem a dookoła Malandila pojawiło się z dziesięciu strażników, żądając od niego poddania się i pójścia z nimi do Rektora Akademii. Okazać się miało że był to blef. Nie było to trudne do odgadnięcia... mimo to pozwolił się odprowadzić. Dostrzegł również że doskonale orientował się w tym, jak manipulować ludźmi i wpływać na nich subtelnymi gestami. Parę chwil później spostrzegł jak grupka katów, którzy wyglądali jakby chcieli zgarnąć jakąś dużą nagrodę za jego głowę przejęła inicjatywę i doprowadziła go, faktycznie, do drzwi Rektora. Wtedy też, ponownie usłyszał głos Veroniki. "Uważaj" - Niby takie proste słowo, a potrafi życie uratować. Przez większość czasu, rozmawiał z Rektorem o sytuacji która panowała obecnie w Państwie. Nagle Rektor spróbował stworzyć mrożące zaklęcie które miało unieruchomić Malandila. Wtedy też, głowa starego Rektora poturlała się pod jego nogi. Pierwsza osoba która stała na drodze do odzyskania tronu... poległa. Rainhart Tolzen, światły umysł wyspy, który otaczał ją opieką, padł martwy u stóp Księcia. Od teraz i po wsze czasy, nad Akademią będzie sprawować pieczę Malandil oraz jego przyszła ukochana... Veronica Steyer. Bestia, która scali się ze swoim nosicielem. Przygotowania Minęło parę dni. W głowie Malandila pojawiła się myśl, iskrząca się pragnieniem władzy. Należało naprawić zniszczone państwo. A jedyne co można było zrobić żeby tego dokonać, było zabicie Alandila Steyera zwanego "Szalonym". Malandil wysłał z Akademii kilku akolitów aby Ci przekazali wieści ludziom w Nevandzie i Heilig o powrocie drugiego syna Króla Lucjusza, ich prawowitego władcy. Zaś on sam postanowił zacząć studiować arkany sztuk Magicznych, w celi zyskania przewagi nad swoim Bratem. Veronica przyglądała się uważnie poczynaniom swojego nowego nosiciela i w końcu objawiła mu obraz jego przyszłej władzy. Jego stojącego na balkonie i przyglądającemu się z dumą, skandującym ludziom którzy witali swojego nowego Pana. Po miesiącu zgłębiania sztuk Magicznych do pokoju Malandila przybyła niejaka Anna Ravenhearth, dawna znajoma. Minął rok od przybycia Malandila do spokojnej Akademii. Jednak teraz, pod bramami stał ktoś inny, Trzeci Legion Wężowej Tarczy który rozpoczął oblężenie. Wtedy też Veronica pokazała na co ją stać. Jej esencja wyszła z Malandila jako cienista smukła postać, emanująca szkarłatną energią. Wtedy też zaprosiła Księcia na balkon. W momencie w którym Malandil ujrzał na własne oczy legiony swojego Brata. Veronica w mgnieniu oka, pojawiła się w ich środku i rozerwała oddział na strzępy, pstryknęła palcami, a ostre włócznie przebijały kolejnych ludzi, swoim spojrzeniem doprowadzała ich krew do wrzenia gotując ich od środka. Jednym skinieniem ręki powalała kolejnych. Krzyki które dało się słyszeć były jak dzwon agonii niezliczonych istnień których krew rozlała się na ziemie prawowitego dziedzica tronu. Wtedy też Malandil zrozumiał... co wyzwolił z Krypty dziesięć lat temu. Mija kolejny rok studiów Malandila, tylko tym razem trafia pod oko swojej przyjaciółki Anny, która otwiera przed nim zakazane księgi które były ukryte pod Akademią. Księgi mówiły o prastarych sztukach magii krwi, do których Książę posiadał niezwykłe predyspozycje. W przypadku używania tej magii, Malandil posiadał moc znacznie przekraczającą siłę samej Anny. Uciśnione Heilig przełamało się pod wpływem umiejętnościom dyplomatycznym Księcia i odesłało list z którego wynikało o chęci podjęcia współpracy, przeciwko Alandilowi. Tydzień później dzięki sztuce szkoły Transmutacji w której Anna była mistrzynią, mieszkańcy Heilig mogli powitać swojego nowego bohatera i wyzwoliciela, Księcia Malandila. Zebrał on siły Heilig i Zakonu żeby nazajutrz wyruszyć na Zachód w stronę Navandy pod którą niecały miesiąc później odbyła się wielka bitwa z czwartym, piątym i siódmym legionem Alandila. Bitwa trwała krótko dzięki mocy Malandila oraz sile jego armii, wygrali. Po przekroczeniu bram miasta ludzie wykrzykiwali imię swojego Księcia, a szlachta na swoim zamkniętym posiedzeniu za obietnice przywileju jakim było: wybieranie prezydenta który miał odpowiadać miałby przed władcą Libertem i tylko przed nim. Poddała miasto. Szturm Niecały rok po wydarzeniach z Navandy, Malandil postanowił zebrać całą obecną armię i ruszyć pewnym siebie na Salah. W trakcie podróży, młody Książę postanowił zarządzić postój w mieście Vira. Tam też odpoczywał przez następny tydzień albowiem czuł on niewyobrażalne zmęczenie, jakby oplatały go cieniste okowy, które wysysały z niego energie życiowe. Wtedy też Veronicka objawiła się w swej cienistej formie. Między nią a Malandilem doszło do kłótni o sposób w jaki Zjawa zwiększa jego moc. Ostatecznie młody Książę nie zgodził się na żywienie się krwią swoich poddanych. Wtedy też Oczy Veronicki rozjarzyły się czerwienią, wystawiła ku Malandilowi dłoń, a ten przestał czuć swoje ciało... Nagle Zjawa poruszyła swoją ręką w prawo, oczy gorały krwią, a Malandil jak zaklęty poruszył się w prawo, doszło do niego że Veronicka nagina jego wolę. Wysłała go do pobliskiej wioski na północ od Viry, gdzie Malandil pod wpływem Zjawy wymordował wszystkich mieszkańców pożywiając się ich krwią. Faktycznie po tym akcie, jego siły zaczęły wracać do norm. Jednak był to akt którego nie mógł zaakceptować. Chmury nad wyspą układały się w przepowiednie... Tego dnia Malandil miał zasiąść na swoim tronie. Wśród Armii panował ogromny entuzjazm, jednak Malandil zdawał się być przygnębiony, w jego głowie jak echem odbijały się krzyki ludzi których wymordował. Mimo wszystko zgodnie z planem, padł rozkaz do wymarszu, jednak... jak później miało się okazać jego największym błędem. Wszystko szło jak z płatka, rozbicie piątego legionu, przejmowanie kolejnych osad... Jednak po dotarciu pod mury miasta, wszyscy zrozumieli że oblężenie nie będzie takie proste. Wszystkie oddziały uformowały szyk i czekały... dzień i noc nękane przez ostrzał wroga zza murów. Wszystkie okoliczne studnie zostały zatrute przez skrytobójców Alandila, jedyną szansą były sprzymierzone miasta i ich karawany, jednak i te nękane były przez lekką jazdę. Oblężenie z tygodnia na tydzień wydawało się być coraz większą porażką. Jednak mimo to, po trzech miesiącach ciągłych szturmów Jednostki dowodzone przez Anne przedarły się przez północną bramę i wdarły się do miasta. Mylnie jednak sądzono, że były to wrota do zwycięstwa... W przeciągu kolejnych dwóch dni dolne miasto zostało odbite, a armia mogła skupić się przypuszczaniu szturmu na Górne Miasto. W mieście studnie nie były zatrute, co rozwiązywało problem wody. Jednak... minęło już tyle czasu że Malandil ledwo co mógł iść zakuty w swą zbroję, choć z wielkim trudem dotarł pod bramę Górnego Miasta, a żołnierze tam stacjonujący poddali bramę, akceptując tym samym Drugiego Królewskiego Syna czystej Krwi jako swojego władcę. Chwilę później młody Książę znajdował się już przed wejściem do swojego dawnego domu, Pałacu Królewskiego. Upadek Malandil przekroczył bramę i stanął na dziedzińcu, w końcu po tylu latach stał na placu swego Pałacu. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji która ma miejsce w jego otoczeniu. Zza jego pleców dobiegł jedynie dźwięk zamykanej kraty i szczęk żołnierskich zbroi. Przed nim zaś powoli otwierały się bramy Pałacu, a ze środka wyszedł jego jedyny czystej krwi brat, Alandil. Kolejny dźwięk jaki doszedł do książęcych uszu był wybuch w dolnej części miasta, kilka chwil później Alandil przemówił. Wspomniał o Ojcu i Matce, którzy na czyny Malandila mieli się w kurhanach przewracać. Po tych słowach Malandil dobył swojej włóczni, było jednak po nim można poznać że jest wykończony. Mimo to dopadł do swojego brata i wykonał szybkie pchnięcie poprzedzone fintą z prawej strony. Następnie wykonał półobrót jako zasłonę przed pchnięciem szpady Alandila, zaś na ten atak odpowiedział szybkim zamachowym cięciem z łokcia. Mimo to Alandil nie miał większych problemów z parowaniem ataków Malandila. Później jednak, obrócił ataki swojego zmęczonego brata przeciw niemu. Ranił Malandila doskonale pokazując swoje umiejętności przeciw-tempa. Po paru chwilach było już jasne kto zwyciężył w tym pojedynku... Serce Malandila zostało przebite przez ostrze szpady Brata. Alandil przekręcił szpadę i wyrwał ją z trzewi Malandila. Krew trysnęła z rany i rozlała się na chłodną posadzkę, a Książę padł na kolana, a jego oczy straciły swój poprzedni blask. Alandil podszedł na schody pałacu i machną do swoich gwardzistów, a Ci skinęli i zza pałacowych drzwi przyprowadzili Annę całą zakrwawioną i z rozdartą szatą. Malandil wpatrywał się bezsilnie w to jak Straż zaczęła uderzać Anne dopóki ta nie upadła na kolana. Książę obejrzał się mimowolnie w bok, gdzie ujrzał uśmiechającą się Veronikę. A w jego głowie znowu jak echem rozbił się jej głos... - Pozwolisz im ją tak traktować? Alandil obrócił głowę Malandila w stronę Anny żeby patrzył jak Gwardziści znęcają się nad jego przyjaciółką. Jednak ta nie dawała za wygraną i kiedy Gwardzista przymierzał się do ciosu, złapała go i rozsadziła jego dłoń. Wtedy też drugi gwardzista podszedł do niej, zdzielił ją w twarz płytową rękawicą, podniósł swój miecz i jednym pełnym cięciem wbił się w jej rękę, specjalnie nie odciął jej od razu. Przechylił miecz wyrywając go z ręki po czym ponownie wbił już we wcześniej zrobioną szramę. Aż w końcu ręka odpadła, a Anna straciła przytomność, jednak nie na długo albowiem kapłan który stał obok gwardzistów, przywrócił jej siły życiowe żeby mogła cierpieć... albo raczej żeby Malandil mógł. - Nie sądziłam że tak szybko się poddasz. Drugi gwardzista przybił jej dłoń do ziemi, ostrzem miecza. Alandil skinął dłonią, a z pałacu wyszedł potężny egzekutor z tępym toporem. A ten ustawił się, wziął zamach i wciął w szyję Anny. Krzyki które roznosiły się po placu i przeszły echem przez całe miasto, książę słyszał latami. Malandil chciał się podnieść, jednak Alandil zdzielił go rękojeścią miecza, żeby ten upadł. Kiedy tak się stało, Alandil zaczął kopać swojego brata, przebijać jego nogi i ręce mieczem. Kiedy tak się stało, Malandil wyciągnął osłabioną rękę w stronę cienia Veroniki, ta uśmiechnęła się podeszła wolnym krokiem do Malandila, i złapała jego rękę. Ten zdążył wykrztusić jedynie... "Proszę... pomóż" po czym zamknął oczy. Veronika podniosła jego dłoń i wgryzła się w nią, a jej duch wpoił się w jego ciało. Księcia oplotły czerwone nici energii i wzniosły go w powietrze, stabilizując go. W jednym momencie otworzył oczy które buchnęły szkarłatem, wyzwalając falę energii. Serca strażników zamarły, pozostawiając ich bezbronnych. Malandil zawirował lekko ręką wysadzając ciała wszystkich strażników, a krew która została w zbrojach wzbiła się w powietrze otulając Księcia, a jego ciało zaczęło przybierać formę cienia, spadł na Alandila, wbijając go w ziemie, i powoli dezintegrując jego ciało. Esencja Anny która rozniosła się po mieście, scaliła się przed Malandilem w jedno, ukazując swój ostatni uśmiech, po czym rozmyła się zostawiając tylko swój kostur. Niebo spowiło się szkarłatną łuną, chmury poczęły wić się niczym węże tworząc wielkie widmo kobiety, rozciągające się na całą wyspę. Była to Veronika która przemówiła do ludzi ogłaszając swoje zaślubiny z Królem Malandilem. Zaraz po tym akcie w fontannach zamiast tryskającej wody zaczęła płynąć krew. Ziemia wokół miasta zaczęła się wyjaławiać i obumierać tak szybko, że roślinność zniknęła całkowicie. Wszyscy żołnierze Malandila czy też ocalali z armii Alandila, padli na kolana, a z ich oczodołów, uszu i ust zaczęła tryskać krew. Sam Malandil kroczył w przód otwierając wrota swego pałacu. Chwilę później siedział już na swoim ukochanym tronie, jarząc się szkarłatną energią. A świat wokół niego zamierał, co sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność. Ostoja Minął rok, odkąd Malandil zaczął żywić się krwią ludzi z Dagaalkreig, jednak było trzeba coś zmienić, urozmaicić. Nie miał już ludzkich odruchów, a żądza krwi przejęła go w pełni. Wtedy też wstał ze swego tronu i zaczął kroczyć po wodzie, aż ujrzał żmija Carcerema, który od lat blokował możliwości odpłynięcia z wyspy. Żmij zaatakował jak za każdym poprzednim razem. Jednak teraz jego umysł natychmiast spowiły wizje jego śmierci, tego, jak jest rozrywany na strzępy i oddany ludziom na wyspie w formie pożywienia. Wizja była tak silna że Carcerem postanowił uciec. Odpłynął w nieznanym Malandilowi kierunku, no ale krew zimnokrwistego go nie interesowała. Zaraz po zniknięciu magii żmija. Malandil pstryknął palcami i zniknął w ciemnym blasku. Chwilę potem stał na środku ogromnego jeziora Loch. W tamtych czasach krasnoludzka tama stała niewzruszona i ukazywała ich kunszt i potęgę. Tak też zaczęła się wędrówka wampira, który napadał na pomniejsze wsie i mordował ich mieszkańców zostawiając ich bez kropli krwi. We Wschodnich Królestwach zaczęło się mawiać o bestii która pojawiła się z dnia na dzień i zaczęła terroryzować śmiertelne rasy kontynentu. Jednak w pewnym momencie morderstwa ustały i stało się to z powodu jednego Wysokiego Elfa, który po spotkaniu Malandila wydał mu obraz zupełnie nowego kontynentu, na którym żyć miały elfy i inne dziwniejsze istoty. Książę zaintrygowany tym jak smakować może krew takiej elfki przeniósł swoje ciało do pałacu krwi. Tam też z pomocą ogromnej ilości energii udało mu się po wielu próbach otworzyć portal do Kalimdoru, gdzie zaczął swoje łowy. Jednak mimo wszystko nie mógł ukrywać się przed tak zwaną, Ostoją przez wieczność. Ciekawostki * Malandil przez cały czas nauczania się w Akademii zakradał się do kwater kobit. * W formie bezmyślnej bestii spędził osiemdziesiąt sześć lat. * Chciał przespać się z Inanis. * Dąży do odzyskania duszy Anny żeby móc zmienić ją w Wampira. * Lojalność przysięgał Pradziadkowi Abigail. * Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest krew Paladynów. * Nienawidzi krwi Pandarenów bo smakuje jak zwierzęca.